Home Sweet Home?
by KarainShorts
Summary: Dean returns to England six years after Voldemort's defeat at the hands of Harry Potter. Watch as he fights to win the hand of Harry, all while beating back Ginny... HP/DT, Top! DT, Not GW friendly, not HP/GW friendly, Rated T for now may rise later. First story, please be kind! I changed the summary a little better to fit the plot planned...
1. Coming Back

Dean steps out of the Floo, having just return to the island country of his birth, having left during the Purge of Muggleborn witched and wizards, he and his family left the country to prevent them being killed, escaping to America to finish his wizarding education and also his muggle one. The 23 year old man walked through the ministry thinking back to the pink toad like woman Umbridge who simpering smile caused him to hate the ministry when she forced them to use a blood quill after she discovered the D.A. Her actions colored the ministry as bigoted and backwards, many a muggle raised student saw this, and made alternate plans to return to the muggle world, restarting their educations and taking mailorder classes to get their GSCEs and A-Levels, to get ready to go to university upon their completion of Hogwarts to blend back in in the world they supposedly had left behind.

Dean came back only at the beacons of Gringotts, who said that there was a will pertaining to him and not wanting to anger the goblins who at the moment handled his money, came to the will reading. There was a woman, with the most beautiful sky colored eyes, with no pupils it seemed, also sitting in the room. While the woman had skin the color fertile soil, she was short but lithe, her hair greying at the temples. She turned towards him, and upon lying eyes on him, she sneered at his presence in the office, and then turned and acted as if he was not there. He sat near the desk, when the door opened once more, a young woman only a few years older flew into the room and into the arms of the woman present, she looked like her mother, Dean thinks. When she laid eyes on him, her eyes widen and her lips rounded into an o, then worriedly looked at her mother. The goblin came in before she could speak to him.

As he walked to the desk he introduces himself and those in the room to the recording device. "Welcome to the will reading of Hakeem Desai, in attendance is his wife, Adelia, daughter Aisha, and illegitimate son Dean Thomas-Desai." 'No wonder she is glaring at me, I am the proof of her husband's short comings.' He looks around the room, and says to us all "I am Bonesmasher, and I am the account manager of the Desai vault and reader of the will of the head of house." Bonesmasher dragged his long index nail down a piece of parchment, and a glowing, flickering image of a man with salt and pepper hair, clean shaven, with a face lined with smile lines, showing a permanent joyous expression, began to speak, "I, Hakeem (HAH-keem) Bahadur (bah-HAH-door) Desai do solemnly swear to be of sound body, mind, and magic, and that this is my last will and testament." These words seem to set his daughter, Aisha, off, and she once more began to weep inconsolably into her mother's bosom and her mother Adelia looked at Dean as if he had personally killed the man. The recorded message played on, "I'm sorry to have left you all, and Dean I am sorry for not being present in your life, your mother refused to allow me to see you, know you. I wanted nothing more then to keep you with me in the magical world, but your mother was afraid of what I could do, and kept all knowledge of you hidden, until on your fifth birthday, you appeared on my family tapestry, Adelia do not take the sins of the parents out on the child, he had no fault in this, he thought he was fully muggleborn. Aisha, my dear darling daughter, do not cry, you know what I've always said, 'Laughter before crying makes life worth living'", with this she and her mother spoke along with the quote obviously having heard it all the time, laughing a little as this brought back memories of times long gone.

Hakeem continued on, "Getting down to business, to Adelia, I leave the dowager cottage to you, along with 35 thousand Galleons to you, we grew to love each other, and I wish you to be comfortable. To Aisha, I leave your dowry, the town house in London and an extra 50 thousand Galleons to you, I hope you find someone who loves you and you live a happy, enriched life, and make sure you bring my grandchildren whenever they come to my portrait, I wish I could've stayed. Now to my son, Dean, though you and I never met, you are the last magical male Desai, and I leave the remaining assets and the title of Lord Desai to you, hopefully you will be able to bring the Desai house out into the open. Good luck with all your endeavors in life" With that his image flickered out, leaving silence.

Dean watched the two women in the room, waiting for their reactions to him basically stealing their legacy from them, but they looked at each other, nodded and moved towards him. Dean was worried obviously, he was sure they were going to bludgeon him with a chair leg, but Adelia wrapped her arms around him, hugged him tight, and spoke to him for the first time. "You look like Hakeem, its in the face and your eyes. Your aura is similar and your soul pure." The surprise was evident on his face, she decides it was a good idea to introduce herself and explain, "I am your stepmother of sorts, I am Adelia Desai nee De Luze, and I am from Italy, where my family is the top diviners of Europe, though not all of my relatives see the future or past, many of us have psychic abilities from seeing auras, to just gut feelings that more often then not, are the right things to do. I see auras, but your sister has the ability to see the paths offered to a person and also has the ability is to guide them to the path that is going to give them the most happiness in life."

Dean looked shocked at Aisha, who saw his disbelieving look and shied away. But she stood out of her chair, and with her pale grey eyes, she looked into Dean's eyes, and seemingly went into a trance, her eyes glazing over until all that could be seen was milky white, she opened her mouth and said quite clearly, "Dean, my brother, three paths lay ahead of you one is that you go back to your life in America, one shows you unhappily married to a red headed girl, and the other with the love of your life and the mate of your soul, shall I guide you, or leave it up to fate?" Dean though long and hard, considering his options, and chose to be guided, 'Why would I wait until fate decided' Dean thought, 'Going back to America, would cause me to forfeit the title Hakeem seemed so proud of, and so confident in, and I do NOT want to be unhappily wedded to some red headed chit.' Aisha nods, and with that she places her hand on his chest, and a light flashes leaving behind a tiny Iris in her hands imprint, and explained that the flower will burn in the presence of your soul mate, and to keep an open mind about their identity. He nods, looking forward to this journey, to being happy with one who is his other half. As he, Adelia, and Aisha left the office, he ran face first into someone he hadn't seen since sixth year, for seventh was the height of the war and his mother, stepfather, half-siblings, and he went into hiding. "Harry Potter! As I breath!" Dean look into his eyes and the Iris began to burn, he quickly recover from the shock, and look at him cataloging all the changes that had occurred in the six years that had passed since he saw the man in person. Harry had filled out, no longer waifish looking, but still delicate looking, his hair brushing his shoulders, looking more like curls than the untamed hair of his youth, as his obviously expensive dress robes flared around him, "Dean Thomas, the years have been kind to you," He had definitely missed some major happenings because one thing Harry wasn't, was eloquent. Dean vividly remember Harry fighting to talk to girls at Hogwarts and the way he stuttered and fidgeted did not show this elegant man that had been lying in wait it seems. He must have been too busy checking him out, when Adelia decided to introduce herself to the Savior.


	2. Meeting Harry

Adelia, seeing the savior of the Wizarding world, goes up and smiles at the man. She shakes her hand and then curtsy to Harry. "Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor- Slytherin, what a pleasure to meet you in the flesh. You are the man that guaranteed my family was not destitute after the War." He smiles almost serenly, and gives a slight almost imperialistic nod to the beautiful woman.

"It was pleasure, Lady Desai, may I ask what brought you to the bank, in the presence of Dean Thomas?"

She smiles back politely, and nods to Dean, who knew this conversation did not need him to speak, and answered "Dean is the son of my husband, and after his death last year, Dean became Lord Desai, as accordance of my husband's will."

Harry looked stunned and a little hopeful. He smiled and nodded, again very imperialistically, and said "Let me be the first to congratulate you on your inheritance, Lord Desai." Dean bows and states his thanks. Soon, a goblin comes, interrupting their conversation, stating "Harry, friend of the Nation, High Goblin Ragnook is ready to see you." Harry gives his goodbyes and floats into the office behind the goblin. Dean then turns to Aisha, and states quite clearly, "The Iris burned."

The look of shock and surprise in the eyes of the two women, gave Dean a slight thrill. He knew it was rare to meet your soulmate, and even rarer to meet them the very Day that you go looking for them. He smiles in happiness, but the look of fear that flashed next through his stepmother's and sister's eyes stopped his excitement in a flash. They looked at each other, then at Dean and states in tandem, "We have much work to do. Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin, Duke of the Ancient and Noble House of Peverell is a highly sought after and a very high status man, and if anything, your intentions to marry him will bring you closer and closer to Death himself. He has faced betrayal after the War, from the Weasley parents and the girl child, their sons choosing to first cut all ties and then to disown themselves. The Granger girl went back to the Muggle World, unable to cope with the i/adoring/i public, who stalked her and made it impossible for her to move on past the trauma of the War. That Weasley girl follows him around constantly even after the news of him being submissive broke, causing many of the women pursuing him, much like her, to be irrational and trying to push him into being dominate towards them. He is a very shy and closed off man, we barely see hims in public unless he is accompianed by his bodyguards and a goblin warrior or two. We must make sure you are prepared to make this decision"

Dean looks on in fear as Adelia and Aisha began to say what things he would have to learn in order to make marriage even a possibility between Dean and his soulmate.

"We will need to work on his defense, begin to develop his immune system's defenses to certain poisons, His appearance in all wrong so we have to do a full body makeover, then through all of this, we need to give pure blood lessons, ensuring he does not offend those around him, walking lessons, eloquence lessons, and a thorough education on Courtship, and the Do's and Don'ts of courting a submissive partner that is of a higher status of one's self."

Dean heard these plans and knew that this will be a long and treacherous road to marrying and Keeping His Harry.

A.N.

Hey You guys, thank you for the follws and Favorites! I'm sorry for the huge Gap of time between chapters, but I'm in college and Midterms have just ended, and I've been hospitalized as well, please Review (ONe review and I'll post another chapter...) and See You soon!

Kara


	3. Story of the Ex-Weasleys

**A.N. NATWEST: Here's your answer of which Weasley sons disowned themselves, yes, Hermione will not be in this story, and I don't know if Seamus will show up, do you have any ideas? I'm welcome to them!**

 **Love Kara**

 _ **"The Weasley Brothers, or the Prewitt brothers as they are kown as now, have openly renounced their Parents"**_

 _by Rita Skeeter_

 _In this exclusive interview, the six Prewitt brthers have stated their distaste in their parents' and younger sister's attitude towards the savior and has disowned themselves from the bloodline. Feel the surprise this report does? The eldest son Bill, aged 30, spoke for all of his brothers, stating, "we renounce our parents, we have been informed by Gringotts, and a dear friend of ours, Harry Potter, that they have been stealing money from various vaults since the death of Albus Dumbledore, including the Potter-Black, Longbottom and Lestrange. Though the goblins are still investigating the on goings of this case, please refrain from accepting any money or allowing them to shop in your stores, for they have been using stolen money." Imagine my surprise when a quite devious and yet terrifying smirk spread across the youngest's, Ronald, aged 19, face who then jumps in and adds, "Also calling to the Ministry of Magic, I would advise you of checking for embezzlement, it seems having greedy money grubbing female relatives has caused Arthur Weasley to become a thief." The Prewitt boys calling for a blackball against their own parents? Well, Wizarding Britain, we shall have to wait and see."_

Dean looked at the four year old newspaper clipping found in the archives with eyes of shock, he understood that they had disowned themselves, but to publicly renounce and then blackball their ex-parents? What became of the parents? And the newly named Prewitt brothers? I raised this question up to Adelia, who answers confused me. "The eldest boy took his rightful place as Lord, the second became the family's warrior, the third rose through the ranks of the ministry, the twins became world renown for their inventions, and the youngest of them, the one you went to school with, correct Dean? He is still on the right side of Lord Potter-Black, guarding him and acting as his guardian, because he is submissive." Dean asked "Why does Lord Potter-Black need a guardian? Isn't he a Lord?" She explained it in laymen's terms to him. A guardian of a submissive as powerful as Lord Potter-Black is a highly powered responsibility, and he is the one who fights all battles for Lord Potter Black whether it is legal, physical, in duel, or orally. In terms, Ronald is the sword of Lord Potter-Black. Just the idea of Ron and Harry protecting each other as per usual, was very funny to Dean, remembering all the times Harry hid behind Ron to protect himself, or Ron throwing himself in front of Harry when things got rough made total sense to Dean that Ron would grow up and become this important to Harry. The Adelia through another curve-ball, so to speak, at Dean, "In order to court Lord Potter-Black one must practice the Old Religion, and be subjected to and pass all tests given by his Guardian. Lord Potter-Black has expressed a liking to the Old marriage bonds, where the magic and life force of the couple are combined, and bound together by Mother Magic, and it is only achieved in the purest of circumstances, pure love, pure intentions, and pure magic." Imagine Dean's surprise when Adelia smiled at him, stating, "You will do just fine."

Hi all! Depression is a muse killer but I have the next chapter halfway finish, so this is the weekend of double posting! Enjoy and Review, it tells me you like what you read


	4. A Letter?

*Three Months Later*

Dean's POV

I smile down at the letter Horus, my owl brought to me. Addressed to Lord Desai, it held the distinct stamp imprint belonging to one Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor-Black-Potter, ranked in importance as is the respectable practice of a lord holding as many titles as he does. It was of great luck I held this title, because without it I held no chance of marrying such a figurehead. Harry Potter, my soulmate, was unattainable to a no title "muggleborn" such as myself, no matter how made for each other we are. Being Lord Desai brought about prestige, we matched the Malfoys in money, the Blacks in purity (except for myself of course), and the Shacklebolts in their steadfastness for justice. All of these being drilled into my head by a frightening stepmother and amused older sister. As I sat contemplating in my office on the request from Lord Potter, I hoped that I was doing the right thing.

The missive I received from Lord Potter was one that invited me to a dinner that Lords on the Wizengamot would all be attending, giving me enough warning to polish up on my dining manners. Acting pureblood in my opinion was boring and pretentious, but in order to court Harry, as my not so helpful mind supplies, I have to do this right. He has fought for the Old Religion, and plans on bonding in the Old Magic, so I must be of pure intentions and of pure magic. That being said, I didn't understand why Ginny still tried. She did not have pure intentions and neither did her parents.

However in the midst of my thoughts another owl appeared. It carried in its talons a letter, and dropped it on my desk. Cautiously I approach the letter, all the while hitting it with detection spells. Mother, as Adelia asked me to call her, rammed into my head the importance of these spells, especially with my desire, no my need, to court Harry. after all the spells gave negative results, I cautiously opened the letter, not knowing what to expect. And the shock of who it was from sent my flying into a chair, before my knees gave in. It was from Seamus Finnegan!

Seamus has officially entered the picture! tell me what you think should happen next, review what you think, hell tell me what type of cookies you like, I need fuel, and reviews are plenty! Kara


	5. What Seamus' Letter Read

_To Lord Desai,_

 _I, Seamus Finnigan, do humbly inquire on your health and hope all is well in your quest to establish your place in the Wizengamot and in society. With formalities out of the way, how are you mate! After the war picked up I thought I would never hear from you agin, but here you are, attending functions as LORD Desai! How did that happen? Yes, I read the Daily Prophet but I tend not to believe any of the stories because of their sensationalist writing styles of any news. Now my owl Caligula, (Don't laugh mate, he is a vicious bird!) will wait for a return missive._

 _Seamus Finnigan of the O'Shaunessey Magical Clan_

Dean looked at the letter with amusement, it was typical Seamus behavior. Dean thought silently to himself, 'How do I explain my plan to court Harry in a letter?' Instead Dean decided that it would be best to go out for a meal, that way he can figure out if Seamus would support him, or if he would discourage him. Harry is and probably always will be the most cared for and protected citizen of the Magical World. Dean could only hope that his plans will not be displaced.


	6. Seamus and Dean's Meeting

As Dean walked into the Gilded Wand, a top notch Wizarding restaurant that caters to the aristocracy and nouve-riche of the Wizarding world. "Two under Desai" He states to the attendant and the gentleman jumps to place Dean at his table, where Seamus was already seated.

Seamus looked great. He had grown, no longer so short they used to mistake him for a third year, as they did in their sixth year together in school. He stood at 6 foot even and was finally looking more like a man, and less like a leprechaun. He smiled and Dean could tell that he was the same as how he was in Hogwarts. That made him feel a little more confident in what he was about to share with the person Dean felt was the only one who would understand.

They sat at the table, staring awkwardly, and then automatically they both smiled and began laughing, and began to tell their lives since they had separated last. Dean then broke his news. Sharing the information given by his sister, and then his own plans of courting Harry. "In every book I've read, I have to be in his company at least 3 times before I can ask his guardian, Ron, to court him, I received an invitation, and it would be the third and last time before I can, properly, court him." Seamus looked at Dean in complete surprise, he had always figured that Dean would come back and try to sweep Ginny off her feet, not Harry! But Dean knew what he wanted and that was his soulmate. Seamus gave his best friend a wicked mischievous smile and states, "Well, looks like we have a letter to write, and three gifts to buy hmm?" Dean looked a little shocked and plenty afraid for the shopping trip to come.

Surprise! Double Posting! They are short, yes, but I got great new last month that has also been kind of debilitating, I'm about 13 weeks pregnant and mornign sickness is all day sickness so I have not been writing anything, and then I moved home from school, so busy January and February for me.


	7. AN note: I'm back!

Hi all!

Yes, I'm ok, and yes, the baby is fine. I had him, August 24, 2017, and broke my laptop right after the last update, so all progress on my stories are gone. But I'm going to try to update at-least once to four times a month. Just bear with me, and buckle in for a bumpy ride!


	8. The Lord

Dean's POV

As I flooed into the foyer of the Malfoys, where the dinner was being held, I felt a distinct excitement. Today I will be entering my third meeting with Harry, hopefully sealing the right to court him in the Old Ways. Because Harry was submissive, he could not host this dinner himself, something in the pureblood rule book about submissives being too fragile to take care of all the planning required for this task, but I felt confused. Harry was the strongest wizard I knew, and also the most stubborn, as seen by the most recent things he has supported and voted on in the Wizengamot. I was greeted by Lady Malfoy, who supposedly is from Russia, but there is something oddly familiar about her. When I entered the elaborately decorated Floo room, she look confused, and then she blanked her face before smiling charmingly at me. "Good evening Lord..."

I answer with "Desai, Lady Malfoy"

She looked very much surprised, her thick accent seemingly slipped when she asked when did I come into my seat. When I answered about five months, she looked absurdly proud, yet still very confused. She was tanned, with cinnamon hair and eyes, she held herself very elegantly, but why was she so familiar?

As she led me to the formal dining room, she unobtrusively interrogated me about my family, my origins, and how I was coping with the stress of being a muggle-raised Lord. She seemed genuinely interested in what I was saying. When I entered, the first person I noticed was a Tall red-headed man, laughing loudly at a joke told by a Brown haired, hazel-eyed man, with a demure looking black haired, green eyed man standing at his side. I smiled and headed to Harry- I mean Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor-Black-Potter, I must remember to be formal in this setting. When I approached, I greeted Guardian Prewitt, and then turned my smile onto Ha-Lord Slytherin

"Hello Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor, I hope Mother Magic has blessed you this day, and that Fate looks down and smile on our meeting. May I accompany me to dinner?"

Harry, yes I give up correcting myself in my head, smiled brightly, and agreed shyly, grabbing my arm as we walk towards the formal dining room. Lady Malfoy smiled softly, wistfully, when Lord Malfoy walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist. I can't actually figure out if I know Lady Malfoy from, she really stumps me.

As Dinner was served, Harry smiled at me from across the table from me, while his guardian glares at me across the table from his side. Ron looks at me as if I was his ex-parents or his ex-little sister. I ask myself, ' _Should I worry for my life?_ ' But while Ron glares, Harry gives me this look, that makes my insides gooey, and my head fuzzy. The iris begins to burn again when the door bursts open.

"HARRY!" The redheaded missile running towards Harry, and it was female. "Why can't you just marry me like you promised when I was 16? I just want you to take care of is so worried about your future, don't you want to reassure her?"

Ron appeared behind his ex-sister, wand raised, eyes blazing. "Release my charge or prepare to be... eliminated."

Ginerva (because this girl was not Ginny, not the sweet, innocent redhead I knew from school), paled completely, before she turned away from Harry, and saw me, calmly watching Ron keep his wand at the ready. "Dean?"

Hi All! Here is your update, for this month, I'll try to update again before the end of the month but Baby Boy is teething already at 4 and a 1/2month old. Read and Review, I want to know what you think!


	9. Author's Note

This story is NOT Abandoned! I'm just going through some things and I will be getting back to it! Wish me luck!


End file.
